Ai don ste kamp raun hir, don kik raun, don hod raun
by AltaDrein
Summary: After irradiating Mount Weather, Clarke leaves Camp Jaha behind. During her time away she meets people far different from the Grounders she has met before, and soon takes up the name Wanheda. She will fight to protect all people, not just her own and will face the dangers far worse than Mountain Men, Azgeda and A.L.I.E. This story will be set in season 3 & 4, but will be different.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is set a week after the death of Mount Weather and during the time that Clarke leaves Camp Jaha.

There are a few characters that are of my own creations, but the rest belong to their original owners. The story will be in Clarke's Point of View and will switch to my own character's Point of View occasionally. I will admit that I was not too happy about some of the deaths during season 3 or 4, how Clarke's time away was skipped over, and I wished more characters were introduced and the story had taken a different route. So, this story is my own version and ideas that came to me while watching the 100. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The wind bit at my cheeks and fingers, while my stomach rumbled its protest against not eating for a few days. But I continued to walk a straight path through the trees, not even bothering looking back.

I should have stayed at Camp Jaha long enough to get supplies before embarking on my self-banishment, but if I had, my mother and Bellamy would have forced me to stay. I couldn't do that. I had to leave.

I abandoned the gun I used to kill Dante Wallace long ago; all it brought back were some horrid memories. That and it would give me away immediately as _Skaikru_ if I had come across any Grounder civilization. Now I have nothing but my bare hands, not even a knife was in my possession. My only choice was to foliage and despite my hungry state, taking off and leaving Camp Jaha was the best decision I could have made.

"I bear it so they don't have to," I whispered, rubbing my hands up and down my arms, trying to get some kind of warmth through the jacket. Those words were the best advice Wallace could have given me. Although Bellamy and I represented ourselves as co-leaders of the 100, I was the one who usually made all the tough decisions. I'm the one that decided to burn the Grounder army alive, I'm the one who shot Dante Wallace and angered his son, and I was the one who decided to irradiate level five if the Mountain Men refused to give up my people. Those were all my choices; not Bellamy's or any of the 100 or anyone from the Ark. That blood was on my hands. A leader must take the burden of the actions taken by their people. So, that's what I decided to do. I left so everyone could sleep at night without being reminded of what I had to do to get us to this point.

Distracted by my musing, I didn't realize I had walked into a clearing filled with wild berries. My stomach must have known instinctively that I was around a food source because it rumbled loudly and I stopped in my tracks and examined the berries… They weren't deadly, good. I grabbed a handful and sat by the bush snacking on the few that I grabbed. My stomach settle with relief now that there was finally food in my system. And before long I had not realized I had fallen asleep, wariness from the travel capturing me.

* * *

"Why didn't you stop her?" Abby Griffin exclaimed, pacing back and forth in her newly rigged office.

"I tried, but Clarke does what she wants," Bellamy tried to calm the raging mother. Kane stood to the side his arms crossed, not saying a word. He had grown use to Abby's sudden outburst about her daughter. But Kane knew that if anyone could survive on Earth alone, it was Clarke.

"What if the Grounders try to kill her?" Abby asked no one in particular.

"I doubt they would," Kane finally spoke up, moving over to Bellamy in order to offer his support. "They have not attacked us yet, and I doubt they know just yet what happen in the mountain. The only Grounder that knows is Lincoln, and he's with us."

"I guess you're right… I just hope she's ok."

"She will be. She's the one that helped the 100 survive here," Bellamy assured. "And she used to do great in Earth Skills. She understands Earth better than the rest of us."

A knock sounded at the door and a guard peeked his head in. "Chancellor?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Med bay needs you," The guard pauses, looking at everyone wearily. "It's Jasper."

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until the smell of cooking meat brought me from my dreamless sleep. I sprung up, a wool blanket falling from my shoulders and took in my surroundings. A fire was prepared a few steps away from me with two sticks roasting some kind of meat over the fire. A small metal canteen was by my feet. I didn't see anyone nearby but a small leather pack leaned against the tree across from me, a bow and a quiver of arrows right beside it.

"You're awake," A girl moved from the shadows to the left of me, and I attempted to school my shocked expression. She held a heap of fire wood under her left arm and what looked to be a dead rabbit in her other hand. "It doesn't do you any good to sleep out in the opening like that. Someone could kill you… or worse."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," I stated, my voice steady. I examined the girl as she came closer to the fire in order to lay a few more pieces down. She wore dark clothing along with a dark hooded cloak around her shoulders. A sword was strapped to her hip. Her hair was long and a faded red in color as if she used something to dye it and hasn't gotten around to redoing it just yet. "Who are you?"

"Roman."

No kru… From my experience, most Grounders introduce themselves with their kru, but this girl did not. Was she hiding something?

"And you?" She asked suddenly.

"Me?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah. It's common courtesy to introduce yourself after asking for someone else's name."

"Oh," I said quietly, a bit embarrassed. "I'm Clarke."

"Well it's nice to meet you," She grabs one of the sticks of meat and holds it out to me. "Hungry?"

I eyed the meat warily and in return, Roman rolled her eyes and took a large bite out of the meat.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so while you were sleeping. Poisoning someone is a coward's way out," Roman picked up the other stick with the chunk of meat and held it out to me. I grabbed it tentatively and took a small bite out of it. The smoky taste hit my taste buds immediately and I moaned in appreciation and started to eat it faster. Roman grinned, with an eyebrow raised. "Good?"

"I've had nothing but berries in the last few days so anything would taste amazing at this rate," I told her.

She cocked her head at me, her eyes filled with confusion. "No hunting supplies?"  
I shook my head.

Roman looked over at her bag and the bow and arrows. She walked over to them and picked them up before heading back over to me. I tensed until she held the bow out to me along with the quiver. "Take it, I have another. There's a trading post a little north of here. Give the man behind the counter this bag, and it should be enough to get you some new clothes, weapons and a pack of food."

I took what she offered me slowly and looked at Roman skeptically. "Why are you helping me?"

She shrugged in turn before sitting by the fire. "You can think of it as a favor if you'd like. You can pay me back later."

I sat down heavily across from Roman. "I hate to break it to you, but I can barely use a bow."

Roman chuckled. "Then I guess I'll have to teach you that too and now you owe me two favors."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Starting up in the first and second episode in season three… there will be flashbacks from when Clarke was gone in later chapters. This chapter is pretty much a recap of the show but I'm editing the next chapter and that one starts to change a bit

* * *

I went out quietly into the dark, looking around slowly before moving forward tentatively. A sudden sword at my throat made me come to a sudden halt and I was unable to withhold the gasp that escapes from my lips.

"Hello _Wanheda_ ," A deep and gruff voice spoke from behind me.

Damn it.

* * *

"Pike?" Kane whispered when the man behind the _Azgeda_ hood revealed himself. "How many of them are you?"

"63," Pike said before giving orders to his people.

Bellamy happy with the reunion, still has to break it up in order to remind everyone of their job in finding Clarke. Indra watches the newcomers wearily as they help Bellamy and Monty move the log. They had called themselves Grounder killers and it seems that Pike took a lot from his meeting with _Azgeda_. He could not be fully trusted.

But Kane decided to travel with them anyways.

After hearing news from the lady at the trade post that the bounty hunter that took Clarke was Ice Nation, the took off to follow their tracks. It was a good thing that the trader trusted them because they were _Skaikru_. And maybe deep down she knew that these people would save Clarke from Ice Nation's Queen.

On the trail, the group comes across an _Azgeda_ army marching towards Polis, and watching the group, Bellamy spots the bounty hunter and Clarke heading in a different direction from the army. He had to save her.

* * *

After trying to drown the bounty hunter, and then running from him, and then trying to stab him, I've come to the conclusion that this man could not be killed. At this point I've given up; he had height, weight, and experience on me. There was no way I could beat him.

A scuffling sound drew my attention to the stairs. I couldn't really see it since my back was towards it, but I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Bellamy come around to the front of me. Surprised but worried.

"I'll get you out," He said, pulling the gag from my mouth.

"Look out!" I scream when I finally could. The bounty hunter blocked Bellamy's attack and kicked him over while he was unsteady. He pounced him and held his sword to Bellamy's throat.

"No! Please don't. I'll do anything. I'll stop fight," I pleaded desperately. "Just please don't kill him."

My captor looked at me with a bit of disappointment that he hid effortlessly. He studied me for a moment before closing his eyes for a split second before moving his sword away from Bellamy's neck.

"Thank you," I sighed. Then he stabbed Bellamy in the leg with the knife he had stolen during the short lived scuffle. Bellamy screamed in agony. Groaning when the _Azgeda_ Grounder stood.

"Don't follow us," He said, kicking Bellamy in the face and probably knocking him out. He grabbed me and we left our little hideout. I hoped Bellamy was ok, but I didn't fight to see as we left. Soon the fabric hood was back on my head and I couldn't see where we were going anymore. It was after a while longer, maybe a few hours, that I heard the man speak in the grounder tongue. " _Wanheda, as promised."_

The hood was pulled from my head and it took me a moment for my eyes to adjust. Lexa stood from her throne and examined me. I could feel a hot rage building in my chest. How dare she bring me here when she betrayed me on that mountain so long ago. How dare she put a bounty on my head and attack like we were friends when I was captured.

Lexa and the man argued about me coming here and how I wasn't to be harmed. And Lexa had not changed at all during the months that I was gone; she breaks her promise with the bounty hunter, Roan, and has him taken away for imprisonment.

She has men lift me to my feet and she begins saying something to me but I can't hear over the ringing in my ears; the anger whooshing around in me. I don't try to hide my anger as I spit in her face and start screaming at her as the guards pull me away. "I'll kill you!" They pull me down the hall as I continue to scream my outrage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

This is where things will start to change a little bit.

A dark figure skirted through the crowd, a dark forest green cloak wrapped around her tightly. The people made way for the figure when they caught a glimpse of her face. She sighed and pulled down her hood, allowing her red hair to fall around her shoulders. Children ran into the street and skidded to a halt when they saw the girl under the hood.

" _Heda kom Drein au_ ," They whispered with a slight nod of their heads, their eyes wide.

The girl just gave them a slight nod, her eyes guarded.

Up ahead the girl saw exactly who she was looking for. Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin walked around Polis with their two guards. Other grounders examined them and a young child grabbed Abby by her hand and pulled her over to a stall. The woman there offered a sort of fried fish in which Abby refused, while Marcus Kane accepted when it was offered to him. He relayed his delight before offering the patch on his shoulder. The two moved to the other stalls together checking them out and when they started to past the _Azgeda_ embassy and stalls, the newcomer moved to stand in front of them.

"Careful _Skaikru_ chancellors. The other krus may offer you food and gifts but _Azgeda_ works differently than them," The girl halted them in their tracks. Abby and Kane examined the girl in her dark clothing and watched as she smirked and took an apple from a basket at _Azgeda_ 's stall.

" _Hei! Yu-de_!" A man with white war paint on his face shouted, pulling a knife from his belt.

The girl looked at him with a glare and his eyes lit with recognition before he placed his weapon down.

" _Heda kom Drein au,"_ He growled. People around tensed for a fight and Kane made ready to get in between the girl and _Azgeda_. But the _Azgeda_ man turns away, grumbling in his native tongue.

"See?" The girl took a bite from the apple and looked at Abby and Kane. "The _Azgeda_ are strong and ruthless people; only the strong survive. They don't give away anything and they don't trade. You fight for what you want."

"You didn't," Abby pointed out.

"A title has power. Do you think the Ice Queen and her kin fight for what they want?"

"I would think," Kane said.

"Only amongst themselves," The girl chuckled. "You have to do something great to earn a title and no one questions it after that."

"And you are?" Kane asked, unfamiliar with the title she was given.

"Most people in Polis call me _Heda kom Drein au_ , as you can tell," The girl finished off her apple before tossing in a silver can that had the remnants of a fire. "But if you'd like _Markus kom Skaikru_ , you can call me Roman."

"If you don't mind, I'm still picking up on the Grounder language, what does _Heda kom Drein au_ mean?" Kane asked. "Does it mean what I think it means?"

"If you think it means 'Commander of Blood' then you are correct," Roman smirked at Abby's horrified expression.

"And how did you get that title?" Abby asked.

"No one has ever seen me bleed or no one thinks I can, which means I can't die," Roman laughed. "Grounders like to come up with stories. They want to see people as invincible, but we're only humans."

"That's –" Abby was interrupted by a shout.

"Roman!" A tall, skinny baled man stood at the top of the steps of the tower. He wore his green cloak as usual and a scowl. "You're late. You were supposed to meet _Skaikru_ at the gates, not in the city."

"I came into some trouble on my way," Roman smiled and then said sarcastically, "But it's so great to see you too, Titus. Oh how I missed you when I was away on my jobs."

Titus shook his head and gestured for the three to follow him. "As you know, _Heda_ called for a Summit, so it's time for you all to prepare. That includes you _Heda kom Drein au_."

"Fine _Fleimkepa_ ," Roman sighed. And followed behind. She was escorted to a small room where she could prepare.

In reality, Roman was just going to wear her usual cloak. The Coalition and their traditions meant nothing to her. The _Heda_ called for her, and Roman showed up. That's how it usually works.

"Titus said you wouldn't change," A _Trikru_ woman entered the room, in her arms was a bundle of leather and a red cloak. "Roman, the Shadow Stalker, goes against all traditions. But you came here on _Heda_ 's calling, not as a bounty hunter. So, change or if you choose not to, we could always force you."

"Nobody wants that," Roman said bluntly.

The woman left with a short nod and Roman changes. Her clothes weren't much, just a pair of leather leggings that were held together around the waist with a red cord, a black long sleeve tunic, a pale red vest, and a brown belt and sheath along with the blood red cloak. She threw it all on and left her hair down.

Soon enough she was called to the _Heda_ 's Hall. The other ambassadors watched as she moved to lean against the wall behind Abby and Kane. She looked at everyone in the crowd and made eye contact with Prince Roan of _Azgeda_. Had Lexa lifted his banishment? After all, by the rules of his banishment, he was not to be around the _Azgeda_ embassy or its ambassadors. But there he was, standing amongst his people _._

The door opened, distracting Roman from her observation. Lexa walked in in all her commander glory. Everyone in the room bowed, _Azgeda_ waiting to bow to see if Roan would or not, but he did. Roman remained standing, her arms crossed and she saw Kane sneak a glance at her, eyes anxious.

Lexa and Titus looked over at Roman but said nothing, but the new _Azgeda_ ambassador could not hold his tongue, much like his predecessor who Roman heard was thrown from the tower by Lexa.

"You killed one of our own for not bowing to you, _Heda_ ," He sneered. "Yet you let this _splita_ get away with whatever she wants in your presence."

"I'm not of your Coalition, _Azgeda_. As you said, I'm a _splita_ ," Roman growled. "So, I bow to no one."

"Enough!" Lexa commanded. "We are not here to discuss protocol but to induct _Skaikru_ in as the thirteenth clan."

The ambassador fell into silence and the door opened revealing Clarke. She walked slowly to Lexa, hesitating when she saw Roman, but continuing and bowing to Lexa. Soon _Skaikru_ was marked as the thirteenth clan. It was a nice and calm induction until a group of _Skaikru_ with weapons burst into the room.

"Bellamy!" Clarke exclaimed.

It was all a whirlwind of words. "The Summit is a trap", " _Azgeda_ ", "How did you come across such information."

The black haired girl dressed in _Trikru_ garb looked around. "Where the hell is Echo?!"

"Are you idiots?" Roman scoffed and pushed off the wall, hand moving to her sword at her hip. "You would believe your enemy?"

"She said she left the army marching on Polis to warn us," Bellamy challenged. "Plus I saved her life before."

" _Azgeda_ doesn't defect; especially, Queen Nia's little spy. And they certainly do not care about what kind of help you may have provided," Roman looked at Kane. "Do you remember what I told you in the streets? You fight for what you want. Queen Nia wants the _Heda_ and _Wanheda's_ head. She wouldn't attack the summit with so many guards here, it would be a losing battle. So there's no way she'd set a trap or even send an assassin to the Summit. She's not an idiot. She has another plan…"

Roman turned to the _Azgeda_ ambassador and he chuckled.

"What is she after?" Roman asked.

"I wouldn't know, Shadow Stalker. I've been here," The ambassador said, smirking. "How do we know this isn't _Skaikru_ 's doing? They were the ones that stormed the Summit with weapons. _Azgeda_ broke no laws here."

"Because I know how _Azgeda_ is and I know that Queen Nia never does anything by accident. So what is her actual plan?"

The static of an incoming communication came from the radio at Bellamy's hip.

"Bellamy? They're dead. Only Sinclair and I made it out. Everyone is dead. The Groundersblew up Mount Weather," A voice said from the radio.

" _Skaikru_ should have never moved back there," The Ambassador said moving forward. Roman was only somewhat shocked that he dropped his mask so easily. All the Grounders loved taking credit for great feats. And blowing up the mountain was one of them. But why even put up a charade in the first place." _Azgeda_ did what the _Heda_ refused to do."

"Guards!" Lexa commanded, her face red with rage. "Arrest the _Azgeda_ delegation, including Prince Roan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After the whole ordeal in the Commander's Hall, I hurried after Roman's retreating back. She was staying close behind my mother and Kane, and the other Grounders moved away from her warily. Bellamy and Octavia were close together and my old Earth Skills teacher, Pike, led the group. I could almost feel the tension and anger from the other Grounders after the group had stormed the Summit with weapons, but they did not act out against them and I suspected that it had something to do with Roman. After my time with her, I knew she was a formidable enemy to cross. She was one of the best bounty hunters, or at least that what I had heard on one of our many trips to a trade post.

When I was about a few feet from the exit of Commander's Tower, I pulled up my gray hood in order to sneak past the guards with a small crowd. My mother and friends were further off, following a guard back to their Rovers but Roman was nowhere in sight.

"I still think you'd make a bad bounty hunter," I jumped as a voice came from the shadows at my side. I turned towards it and found Roman leaning against the stone wall of the tower, her eyes trailing after my friends.

"You knew I was following you?" I asked her skeptically.

"I heard you coming," Roman said nonchalantly, eyes never leaving those of _Skaikru_ until they disappeared from sight and that's when she finally looked at me. "Plus the guards saw you coming and alerted me. If I didn't give them the okay, they would have barred you from leaving Commander's Tower."

I huffed, knowing she was probably right and then turned to watch the people mill about the square. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About me being _Wanheda_?" I didn't look at Roman; I didn't want to.

"You weren't _Wanheda_ when I met you," She chuckled. "Or at least that title was yet to be bestowed on you."

"But you knew I killed the Mountain Men," I accused, finally turning to her. I was being serious; this wasn't some kind of joke, even if Roman was taking it that way.

"How could I know when the Grounders didn't know until a month later?" She questioned, giving nothing away as per usual.

"You always seem to know more than anyone else," I answered and my questions and accusations was met with silence. After a moment, I finally gained the nerve to ask: "Did Lexa send you to find me?"

"She offered," Roman answered.

"And?"

"And nothing. I refused."

"Why?"

"She had nothing to offer me that would make me want to give up a friend," Roman said. "And I only suspected why you left your people, but I knew for whatever reason, you wanted to stay gone."

"So she sent Prince Roan," I told her. "I much rather be taken by someone I know, not the son of the Queen that wants to kill me."

"Roan. He's…" Roman paused as if searching for the right words to soothe me. "He's not like his mother. And _Azegda_ … Not everyone in _Azegda_ or those who are from _Azgeda_ are like Queen Nia and her closest warrior and advisors."

"They killed my people in the mountain. Slaughtered innocents when Farm Station landed," I reminded her.

" _Queen Nia_ sent her assassin to do kill the Mountain. And as for your Farm Station, how can you say that your people probably didn't do the same; didn't do anything to provoke _Azgeda_?"

"My people would never…"

"Kill innocents?" Roman interrupted. "Why not? Why wouldn't they do so, _Wanheda_? You should know by now that there are no good guys. We do what we have to do. And as for _Azgeda_ , _jus drein jus daun._ "

"Blood must have blood? So they went after the mountain?" I asked, outraged.

"No… They went after the innocents. Innocent blood for innocent blood," Roman turned away from me and began to descend the stairs. Over her shoulder, she added, "We need to learn from our mistakes, Clarke. _You_ need to learn."

And with that, Roman blended into the shadows of the square effortlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Queen Nia was captured and taken under custody the minute she set foot in Polis the next day. I was quite shocked that she would make such a mistake, but Roman seemed like she expected it. Earlier that day, when the guards were marching her down the street, I was watching Roman interact with many of the bounty hunters that had come in to turn in their bounties. Queen Nia had come into my line of vision and she forced the guards to a stop when she came across Roman's path. The other bounty hunters scampered off; Roman stayed and faced the _Azgeda_ queen, her shoulder relaxed and her arms hanging at her side. There wasn't even a spark of fear aimed towards the murderous queen. Roman almost seemed comfortable in the Queen's presence.

The queen said something to Roman and she said something that caused the Queen to laugh. A few of the surrounding Grounders eyed the two suspiciously. After the Queen made another comment, the guards pushed the Queen forward on her path and Roman made to follow, but the guards stopped her with a slight push to her shoulder. Anger burned in her eyes, and I don't know if it was my imagination or a trick of the light, but Roman's usually dark hazel eyes flashed a gold in color. In the blink of an eye, it was like it never happened and the guards kept moving forward with Queen Nia.

Roman was always a mystery to me – especially when she would disappear for days after being called somewhere – but now I'm not even sure I knew the real Roman.

* * *

 _A month after leaving Camp Jaha (Flashback)_

I twirled my berry dyed red hair around my finger as I waited outside a trading post for Roman. She had just go done showing me how to take down a wild jungle cat using small creatures as bait. And now she was in the trading post selling the meat and fur for new clothes, boots, and maybe a quiver of arrows or two.

She came out moments later with a satchel full of different wrapped foods and clothes. She threw the bag to me and I hastily caught it. "Your kill, your reward."

"But I wouldn't have killed the beast if it wasn't for your bait," I countered.

Roman just shrugged, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "It's the kill that matters, not the small things… How's your _trigedasleng_ coming along?"

I rolled my eyes at her sudden change in subject and her avoidance of my argument. It was Roman's way or nothing at all. "I think if you ever had to leave me alone, I'd be just fine without you."

"Oh yeah?" Roman challenged.

Before I could say anything else, a man wearing fox fur and white war paint moved from the tree line and moved straight to Roman, ignoring the other bounty hunters. From my experiences, this is not how Roman usually got her jobs. It was either posted on the door of her cabin, if she was specifically chosen, or at trade posts that had a wall of jobs anyone could take. But never have I seen a bounty job given to the person by another.

"A summons," Roman smirked as she took the piece of parchment from the tall, burly man. "From whom?"

The man glared, his eyes conveying a good part "don't mess with me" and another part, "you know exactly who it's from".

Roman's smirk fell into a stoic mask when the Grounder turned away and followed the path from which he came from. She shoved the parchment into her cloak before turning to me. "You can use my cabin, if you please. I suggest not taking any bounties, but I can't really stop you."

"Why can't I just come with you?" I asked. "We usually just work together on your jobs."

"Because this isn't a job," Roman shook her head. "It's a summons. One that is just for me; not for me and one guest."

I nodded slowly and followed her back to the cabin. She went straight to the stable to grab her stubborn colt, Nox. As Roman led him out, he shook out his black mane and then snorted in my direction. The darn horse had hated me since the day we met. Roman then told me that he never got along with anyone but her, and I shouldn't feel to special. Although I have seen him act very cordial around other bounty hunters. I glared at the horse when Roman left his side to retrieve something from the cabin. In response, as if he knew what I was doing, he bucked causing me to back up. He returned to his four hooves and looks at me with a glint in his eye so I stuck my tongue out at him, in the most childish of manners.

"Are you sticking your tongue out at my horse?" Roman came up next to Nox and rubbed his neck.

"He knows what he did," I said.

"I'm sure," Roman chuckled.

I never figured out where she went that day and all the other times she was summoned by the man in white war paint. I only figured out later when we separated for good that _Azgeda_ wore white war paints.

* * *

I was in a bit of an uncomfortable situation, I sat closer to Titus than I would have preferred and Prince Roan was kneeling right next to my seat, chained to the stone wall. My only sort of comfort was from Roman who stood against the wall between the two of us. Her face passive and blank, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but she reminded me of the _Azgeda_ soldiers more than any Kru; it was the way she can just turn off her emotions and enter this killer state within the blink of an eye. And it was in that moment that it finally occurred to me that Roman could have been one of _Azgeda_ , after all, I didn't know where she came from originally.

The doors opening and Queen Nia walking in with her head held high as if she wasn't a prisoner. She spared a glance towards her son before the guards forced her to the spoot in the middle of the room.

" _Queen Nia kom Azgeda_ , you have been accused of the attack on _Skaikru_ in the mountain," Lexa spoke up, drawing my attention to her.

Queen Nia just scoffed and I heard Roman suck in air through her teeth. I had to stop myself from looking back at her.

" _Wanheda_ , what say you?" Titus demanded.

" _Skaikru_ demands justice," I said.

" _And Azgeda does not answer to this girl_ ," Queen Nia said in her language and Titus silenced he and committed her to death, asking if she wanted to say anything in her defense.

"I need no defense," She answers. "Today is judgement day… I call for a vote of no confidence."

"Take this queen to her sentencing," Titus declared but one of the other Krus spoke up.

" _Commander no longer_ " echoed across the room. Queen Nia turned her eyes to me, or maybe it was Roman or Roan.

"This isn't a unanimous vote," I said.

"We don't recognize you as a member of this coalition," Queen Nia growled. "But if our little mercenary friend were to vouch for _Skaikru_ , maybe you'd have a say. Her father makes a formidable enemy you do not want."

"Mercenary?" I looked at Roman. She stood against the wall still, looking forward with her teeth gritted. "Roman? You can do something?"

"Queen Nia knows I can't," Roman growled. "Clarke, you killed the Mountain Men. Where the Grounders see that as an achievement, my father would not have. And Queen Nia also knows that I have been banished from my people, so my father could care less about who I vouch for. If anything, he wants the same outcome for you that Queen Nia does."

"So you will not vouch for _Skaikru_?" Queen Nia grinned wickedly.

"I cannot," Roman said, her eyes on the wall across from her. "I do not know _Skaikru_. And I do not have the power to do so if I had wanted to."

"So it is a unanimous vote."

"Issue the challenge then," Lexa growled moving from her throne to stand before Queen Nia threateningly.

"Very well, you are challenged."

"And I accept."

"So be it," Titus spoke. " _Nia kom Azgeda_ , who will be your champion."

"My son. Roan, prince of _Azgeda_ ," Queen Nia announced.

"And who will be your champion, _Heda_?" Titus asked.

Queen Nia looked towards Roman as Lexa turned away and reclaimed her seat at her throne.

"Roman!" Lexa commanded and I felt my heart skip a beat. Was she getting back at Roman for not vouching for the 13th clan? Was she going to make Roman fight for her? "I do not trust _Azgeda_ to keep the peace until this challenge is through with, so you will go to the _Skaikru_ settlement and protect them."

"If that is the job you are giving me; then so shall it be. I will leave before night fall," Roman said casually, and I felt a sort of relief run through me.

"As for my champion," Lexa spoke up. " _I am the Commander. No one fights for me._ "


End file.
